


Rainstorm

by TyrantLizardKing



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017), fate - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Implied Relationships, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantLizardKing/pseuds/TyrantLizardKing
Summary: A day in the life of Sakura Matou. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Matou Sakura
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lengthiest story I've written so far. I started it in May 2018 as a simple passion project from when I was just getting into the Fate/stay night storyline. My favourite character by far was Sakura Matou, and by extension my favourite route of the visual novel was Heaven's Feel. This story was more of an experiment than anything, to play around with some of the characters I was interested in. It contains evidence of my curiosity and status as a newcomer to the series, but given its length and how long it took me to complete it I would like to put it out there anyway. Its events are placed within the first few days of Heaven's Feel, although I took a few creative liberties here and there. I only hope fellow Fate fans can find this narrative of mine and enjoy it.

“No...please big brother...I won’t tell any- achoo!”

The sneeze jolted her awake from another nightmare. Her sheets were warm from the sweat she had created under stress.

“Ah...another one...”

She hugged herself and glanced at the clock to her left. 4:48 am. He would be up soon. A sigh told herself that it was time to prepare breakfast. Slowly she motioned herself out of bed, but stopped when she felt pain near her side. Lifting her shirt revealed a bruise in its prime.

“...that’s new...”

She had no time to ponder where that had come from. Out of bed, she slipped socks over her feet and walked over to the closet. As she changed into her morning clothes, her mind began pondering.

_Do we have eggs and vegetables? Senpai needs more of those in his diet. Perhaps if I crack about four..._

A blank stare appeared in the mirror, with cheeks as rosy as a field of strawberries. Snapping out of her daze, she shook her head before tying her signature ribbon into her hair. Someone had made it as a gift in her early years, but she could not remember who.

All set, she stepped out and began walking towards the kitchen.

“Ah! What...?”

Her toe had stubbed on something. Reaching down to the floor, she picked up a piece of silver metal. Very fine craftsmanship and with some mana emitting from it, the girl thought for a moment who its owner was.

_Fuji-nee doesn’t wear rings. Did senpai break a pan? Out here?_

Taking the material in her hand, she entered the kitchen and turned on the news. Normally Fujimara did so, but she was feeling oddly curious today. A newswoman spoke of the basics: weather, stocks, politics...She took note of the projected thunderstorms that would be occurring throughout the day.

From the fridge she extracted several eggs along with assortments of vegetables, and set about preparing a warm breakfast for the household. Emiya had taught her many trades in the field of cooking, and every day she worked to please him as best she could.

Rain pounded against the windows, leaving them soaked and barely viewable. While most were perturbed by this kind of weather, she found it comforting. So comforting was it that she began humming a song she had heard on the radio earlier this week. A smile appeared across her face as the dish began steaming on the stove.

Her humming grew louder, into soft whispering of lyrics. Touching the ribbon she always wore for good luck, she set the dish aside to keep warm. Turning around resulted in her nearly dropping said dish on the counter.

A blonde-haired woman in simple clothes was standing in the doorway. Her face and posture appeared relaxed, and she was looking in her direction.

“Good morning Sakura. Today’s breakfast smells lovely.”

“G-good morning Saber...um, h-how long were you standing there?”

“Hmm? Oh, for a while. I was going to say something earlier, but I did not wish to interrupt your singing.”

At this Sakura lurched a bit. “You heard me...singing?”

“Yes! Your voice is heavenly!” Saber’s eyes seemed to twinkle. “If Kiritsugu were still here, he would have asked you for lessons. He could never sing to save his life.”

Sakura tried to smile, but instead shifted her feet in embarrassment. Saber’s expression switched to a look of concern.

“Is there something troubling you Sakura?”

“No! No no...I just need to get back to work. You can change the channel if you’d like.”

Saber took a seat on one of the cushions and grabbed the remote. Flipping through channels, she stopped on a documentary about lions and seemed to become enamoured. Sakura sighed and began washing dishes from the previous night’s dinner. It was now 5:37 am.

_Senpai should be up by now. Where is he?_

Suddenly she remembered the piece of metal she had found earlier, and grabbed it from where she had left it on the counter.

“Saber, is this senpai’s? I found it in the hallway.”

Saber came over to examine the piece. “...No, it’s mine. I dropped some silverware on the way back to my room, and it seems I missed a piece. Thank you Sakura.” She took the piece and left to return it to her room. “I’ll just be a few moments, excuse me.”

Sakura nodded as she walked out. The television was still blaring about animals of Africa, and seeing as breakfast was ready early she decided to get comfortable for a moment.

As she absorbed all the information being shared with her, she heard the sliding door open again.

“Good morning! I’m sorry I’m behind schedule, my alarm wasn’t set.”

It was a male voice this time, and Sakura turned to see her older brother Shinji standing there, slyly grinning from ear to ear. She let out a small cry of fear before the hallucination subsided.

“Sakura? Did I say something wrong?”

Not Shinji, no. It was Shirou Emiya, her friend who had been letting her stay for the next few weeks. The girl let out a sigh of anguish.

“I’m sorry senpai. I’m seeing things.”

Shirou looked confused. “Well I hope it’s not because my hair isn’t combed yet!”

At this she let out a small laugh. Emiya always seemed to be capable of making her smile.

“So! What did you make for breakfast this morning?”

Sakura motioned towards the dish on the counter, and Shirou’s eyes lit up like fireflies.

“Amazing! You’re getting to be better than me at cooking, Sakura!”

She blushed at this and thanked him. Saber then re-entered the room at last.

“Good morning Shirou. Hello again Sakura.” She glanced around. “Where is Ms. Fujimura?”

“Oh she called the house just a few moments ago, said she was going out for breakfast because she got paid this week.” Shirou answered. “Not sure why she picked a day with this weather though. Anyways, let’s eat.”

All three converged on the table, thanked fate for the good food they had been granted, and enjoyed their meal. Sakura remained quiet as usual, listening to Shirou talk about his assignments for the weekend and Saber’s questioning over the school system. After they finished and had brought all the dishes back into the kitchen, Shirou announced his plans for the day.

“Alright! I need to head out and buy some things the house needs.” He fished in his pocket and pulled out a rather long list. “Sakura, would you like to come?”

She shook her head with a hint of disappointment. “I’m sorry, there’s some schoolwork I need to finish.”

He nodded his head. “Well I can help you later today if you need it. Saber, what about you?”

“Ah, I’d like to stay and practice kendo more if that’s alright.”

Shirou nodded. “Okay. I try to make it back for lunch, and Fuji-nee might come by.” He slipped on his jacket and headed for the front door. “Bye!”

Sakura and Saber both said goodbye and he was off. Saber then rose from her cushion.

“Is there anything else I can do here?”

Sakura shook her head. “No, thank you.”

“Well then, I’ll be in the dojo if you need me.” Saber bowed and exited the room.

Now Sakura was alone. The rain continued to beat the windows relentlessly, and thunder roared in the distance. Sipping her tea once more, she rose and walked into the kitchen. 

Once all the dishes had been washed, dried, and returned to the cabinets, she headed back to her room. 

Even though it was nearly 7:00 am by now, the room remained dark due to the storm. At the desk she flicked on the lamp and resumed a problem she had been working on yesterday. A calculus problem, requiring a solution based around variables that determined what the outcome would be. Tapping her pencil against her chin helped her think, though it would be another half hour before she solved it successfully. 

Another hour and all her work was done. She sighed again, then jolted in her seat from a loud thunderclap. Since childhood, her grandfather had told her that thunder was God yelling at his subjects for all their sins, and those who heard it loudest were the most guilty. Those struck by lightning were being punished and brought to heaven for retribution.

Deciding to take a break, she rose from her seat and walked through the hallways. The song from earlier found its way into her head again, and she couldn’t resist singing once more. Feeling strangely confident, she headed to the dojo. There Saber was practicing her stance and swings. So graceful and precise was she, that Sakura stood and watched in silence for several moments. It was almost as if she’d been practicing her form for decades. 

Finally Saber rested herself and noticed the girl standing in the doorway. “Oh, hello Sakura. How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine. I was just watching your form, it’s so graceful. How long have you been practicing?”

“Oh, since my childhood.” Saber smiled lightly. “It’s a profession passed down through my family.”

“I see.” Sakura glanced at the clock on the wall. A quarter past 9:00 am now, and the rain showed no signs of stopping. “May I go for a walk? I think I need some fresh air.”

Saber looked at her with a hint of confusion. “Of course, if you’re comfortable with being out by yourself in this weather. Why do you need my approval?”

Sakura felt slightly embarrassed. “Oh! I’m so sorry. I’m used to asking permission back home.”

 _And being denied..._ she thought to herself as Shinji’s laughter rang through her head.

“Ah I see.” Saber’s shoulders straightened out. “Will you be back in time for lunch?”

“Of course! I have a recipe planned that you and senpai will adore!” A sudden burst of energy engulfed her. She did not want to miss Shirou’s enjoyment from her cooking.

Saber laughed. “Well please don’t go too far into the city. Shirou says he doesn’t like you being out on your own too long.”

Sakura placed one hand over her heart and raised her other hand as if she were swearing an oath. “I won’t! You and senpai can trust me!” It was a rare bout of confidence from her.

“Alright, have a safe walk. Be back as soon as possible. “Saber stood back up and resumed her training. Sakura watched for a moment before closing the door and heading towards the front.

Shirou’s house was an old estate with a style that reflected earlier Japanese architecture. It was a far cry from the modern stone mansion that she normally lived in. The wooden floor and clean scent was refreshing. Slipping on a pair of boots and grabbing an umbrella, Sakura left the property and started down the road. No signs of the rain stopping were apparent, but she had not heard thunder for a while. It would be a peaceful walk, and when she returned she would make a wonderful lunch for everyone to enjoy. In a rare moment, Sakura felt peace within herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura heads into the city for a walk. But what will a chance encounter with Shinji lead to?

Rain pattered along the umbrella, and her boots squeaked with every step she took. Yet somehow, the girl felt very comforted by it all.

Cars sped along the road next to her. It may have been Saturday, but that didn’t mean the city of Fuyuki was any less busy than usual. Important-looking people paced back and forth along the streets. Traffic filled every road as far as the eye could see, and cats took shelter wherever possible. At one point she came across a pair of birds who were comforting each other in their nest, and stood there watching for several moments. What was it that made it difficult to turn her eyes away? Why did she feel so much tugging at her little heart?  _ They’re just creatures _ , she thought to herself.  _ What makes them feel a connection to one another? _

Feeling the cold air get to her, Sakura decided to stop in a local cafe for a hot drink. Though she had refused for ages, Shirou had begun giving her allowance; both for her contributions to his home and because she did not have much money for herself. She walked into the cafe. Silence. Only a few people present, buried in their devices or books. With a squeak per step she made her way to a table by the window, set down her umbrella, and took a seat. A waitress came along to take her order: one cup of freshly-brewed tea. Scant moments later it was in front of her. Her hands hovered over as if it were a kindled fire. Sakura took a sip- and then almost immediately put it down. Her tongue had been slightly burned, but that was the least of her problems.

A blue-haired man had entered the shop, his coat soaked without an umbrella to cover him. After futzing with his hair for what seemed to be too long, he glanced around the room- and almost immediately noticed his sister by the window. He looked perplexed, but then relaxed as he came over.

“Why Sakura, what are you doing here?”

She held her cup and plate up to hide her mouth from sight, a habit she had been developing for a while. “Drinking.”

“Come now, you must be hungry. It’s almost lunchtime, but grandfather won’t care if I return home late with his stupid books.” He took a seat directly in front of her, then called the waitress over. “Two slices of pie please, but no ice cream with hers, she’s watching her weight.” He was smiling.

At this Sakura lowered her cup. Her brother barely seemed to care about her affairs beyond staying at Shirou’s place, and yet he knew she was cautious about what she ate?

“Shinji...”

“Eh?”

“Thank you for being considerate of me.”

“Of course.” He put one elbow on the table (which was poor manners) and rested his chin in his palm. “Anything for my dear sister.”

When the food came, Shinji started on a story about when he and Shirou had gone camping as kids, only Shirou had forgotten their sleeping bags. To that end, Shinji ended up ripping branches and bushes up to create makeshift beds for them, and Shirou’s turned out to be poison ivy. The way Shinji described him running around like a headless chicken caused Sakura to laugh.

“Ahh those were the days...that Emiya. So, do you have any stories to share?”

“Oh, no. I just cook and clean at his place, nothing special.”

“Are you his maid?”

“What? No, no, I’m-“

“You use the word ‘no’ a lot.”

“I’m sorry-“

“And you apologize too much. You should lighten up sister.”

At this a pair of seniors from their school passed by, and Shinji turned his attention towards them for a moment. Sakura took another sip and thought to herself.

_ He’s...he’s being nice to me? Is this actually happening? _

Sakura had always held a degree of love for her elder brother, even though many believed it was misplaced. His initial care for her during childhood had long turned to anger and frustration. Only out of the pureness of her heart and the kindness shown by her other friends had Sakura remained loyal to Shinji. She was wary, but could not recall the last time he had spoken to her without an ounce of sarcasm or anger in his voice. Perplexing.

The girls had left, and Shinji turned back around to notice that his sister had finished her beverage and pie. She couldn’t help but smile again.

“Would you like to walk with me for a while?”

“Okay, but not too long. I promised senpai I’d make him lunch.”

“Of course, of course.” Shinji rose from his seat, and handed Sakura her umbrella as she stood up. They walked out together side by side. Shinji reacted with disdain to the rainwater messing up his hair again, but his sister kindly tilted her umbrella so they were both under it. At this, they began walking back the way Sakura had come.

After some silence, Shinji broke the ice. “So,” he said with hands in pockets, “what are you making for Emiya?”

“Oh! I hadn’t really thought of it. Perhaps some rice with salmon and...”

“Actually, never mind him. How are you performing in school?”

“I don’t like calculus.”

“Heh, neither did I in my first year.”

“But art is good. I scored high on my sculpture assignment. And I’m learning more about World War II in history!”

“Hmm, I never liked either of those.” 

She frowned. 

“But it’s good that you are! I think our different talents mean we could make a lot of money as adults, don’t you?”

“Money...?”

“Yes, money! Grandfather isn’t going to let us mooch off of him forever. You and I need a good plan to keep ourselves financially afloat in our future.”

“Oh...I haven’t really thought about my future.”

Shinji turned to her with a look of displeasure, but let it subside. “It’s fine. You’re still young anyway...”

Sakura nodded. “I would like to spend more time with senpai though. What about you? Do you have anyone you’d like to spend your life with?”

She kept walking for a moment before realizing he had stopped a few feet back. Standing there, becoming more drenched by the second, and looking displeased. “...Brother?”

“Who...do I want to be with? Why do you care?” His calm demeanor faded more with every word. Sakura felt a chill begin at the peak of her spine.

“Because...because I want you to be happy too, brother.”

His breath was heavy as an ox’s. Slowly he stepped forward, with growing rage each time. Sakura knew at this point he had lost his short temper and turned to run, but it was too late. Shinji grabbed her by the hair and yanked her towards him painfully. When she opened her eyes, his enraged face was bearing down on hers.

“You...you idiot!”

He swung her away to his right, and her back hit the wall. She cried out from the pain and dropped her umbrella, letting the skyfall drench her in water.

“You pathetic weakling! Why are you so fragile?! All you want is to be with Emiya! Emiya this! Emiya that!”

Grabbing her again, he dragged her into a nearby alley and threw her into a puddle. The water was cold and her clothes were ruined. She could not find any words willing to escape her mouth.

“You useless bitch! First you come and steal my heritage, now you think you can just run off to be with some half-wit that couldn’t cast a spell to save your life?!”

A swing of his hand clocked her face and left a red mark. Sakura winced and cried, but Shinji did not care. Again and again he hit her, until she was coughing.

“I can’t believe myself! I can’t believe I had the idea to be nice to you for a change! What a fool I am, thinking you would return it honestly!”

“B-but brother, I did-“

“SHUT UP, YOU WORM BITCH!” He leapt on top of her, pinning her arms down. She attempted to cry for help, only for him to spit in her eyes. Frantically he began tearing at her clothes. He had done this several times before, but never in a setting like this.

“And you gave me that stupid Servant too! Rider my ass, she couldn’t ride a bike to save her life! And she cared about you more than me when I’m the heir! ME!”

Sakura was too exhausted from struggling and a lack of oxygen to respond. All she could feel was fear. Fear of this man before her. Whatever joy and confidence she had experienced just this morning felt like a distant memory.

Finally Shinji tore down to her underwear. His face changed from angry to sadistic.

“I should do this more often. I know you enjoy it as much as I do.

“...P...please” was all she could muster.

“NO!” He yelled with fury. “Those worms gave you what’s mine, and I’m going to take it back!”

There was nothing she could do to stop him. All she wanted now was death.

“Ugh, even your body is perfect! What did those things do, have a party inside you? That should have been me! Grandfather’s tastes are shit!”

It was after this comment that Sakura ultimately lost consciousness for several moments, Shinji’s manic laughter echoing through her mind. 

When she came to, her brother was nowhere to be seen. She was weak, wet, and freezing. Struggling to stand and walk, she found that he had stolen her umbrella. Broken, harmed, and knowing only one place to go, Sakura broke into a sprint as her tears became lost in the puddles that splashed her back.

————————————————————————————————————————--------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
Every part of her body screamed in agony. Her face was soaked in rainwater and tears. All she could do was run. Run away. That’s all she ever felt she was good at.

Several adults and children alike asked if she was alright as she passed by them. She had no answer, for words could not describe her state of being. All she could think of was him. Shirou Emiya. The first person to truly care for her not as an asset, nor an object, but as a friend. She had known little of the sort before he entered her life. She knew how stereotypical it was for her to think this way, but still she ran. Her brother’s voice continued to ring through her head, and still she felt as if his hands were maiming her.

A blonde-haired man stood along the hill leading up to the Emiya residence. Perched under a street lamp, the rain had not touched him in the slightest. His features were pristine and he wore black-and-white attire. As Sakura passed him, he managed to make eye contact with her. His ruby irises glowed with lust. Even though the rain was pouring at its hardest now, Sakura perfectly heard his comment:

“I see the lamb managed to escape slaughter again. How disappointing.”

Finally, after what seemed like eons, Sakura made it to Emiya’s door. Her already terrible condition worsened when she realized Shirou might have gotten home while she was out, and would now witness her like this. So exhausted was she that the doorbell was only barely pressed before she began coughing and utterly collapsed on the porch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the grimiest thing I've written so far. The way Shinji behaves here may be somewhat out-of-character for him, but I wanted to play with him since I found him interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura's back home. Is she finally safe?

It was warm. Very warm. A thick blanket was over her body, ensuring her comfort. Instead of clothes, she was bandaged up. To her left, Saber kneeled and examined her, genuine worry in her eyes.

“Sakura...Sakura...can you hear me?”

Sakura was still weak, but managed to find some words. “Y...yes...”

Calmly, Saber asked a question. “Thank the heavens. I heard the doorbell ring and found you unconscious in the front. What in God’s name happened?”

The previous events came flooding back to her like a tidal wave. Sakura gave no response, only reacting with shock and then childish tears.

Saber did not get frustrated however, instead feeling Sakura’s forehead.  
“Don’t fret, you can tell me later. In the meantime I put your clothes in the wash, bandaged you up, and took your temperature. You’re dangerously close to getting a fever, so I wish for you to stay in bed for the time being.”

Sakura nodded, then forced more words out. “Where’s...where’s senpai?”

Saber turned away in a bout of concern. “He called to say the weather has made it too unsafe to walk with his purchases, and buses are delayed. Fujimara said the same. I’m afraid it’s just you and me for lunch.”

At this Sakura sat up, though not without wincing from pain. She turned away from Saber.

“...Sakura?”

“I’m worthless...I’m worthless...I’m worthless...” She twisted and grabbed Saber by the shoulders. “Saber! Why! Why am I so worthless?”

Saber did not know how to respond.

“How are you so strong?!” Her tears stung her eyes like wasps. She buried her face in Saber’s chest, weeping. The warrior said nothing for a time, only stroking her friend’s purple hair. Lighting flashed outside with fury.

“Sakura...” Saber managed to separate them and sat next to her, “no one has ever called you worthless.”

Sakura looked her in the eye. “B-but what have I done to not be considered worthless?”  
“Cooking. You love to cook and do so every day. Not once has anyone in this household ever complained when you prepared something.”

“...I suppose...you make a good point...”

“And”, Saber continued, “you are an excellent archer. Shirou has told me many times about how adept you are with a bow. In my view you are enough to rival someone else I know.”

Sakura sniffed, then thought for a moment.

“Saber?”

“Yes?”

“How did you feel when Kiritsugu died?”

“How did I...oh. I...was distressed greatly. He had been my friend for a long time, yet I had not seen him recently when the news reached me.” Saber started with an air of uncertainty that Sakura chose to ignore.

“I see...” Sakura attempted to stand, but winced and almost would have fallen back down had Saber not given her support.

“Please do not push yourself Sakura. I still don’t know what happened to you, but...”

“I...ran into him again.”

“Him? Him who?”

“My brother.”

The blond woman’s eyes widened a bit.

“Was this intentional? Did you meet up with him?”

“No!” Sakura almost screamed. “I was just cursed to run into him when we were both having good days. And...”

“And what?”

“What happened was my fault.”

Before she could continue, Saber stood and told Sakura to wait a moment. When she returned, she was holding a lion plushie. “Here. I don’t like to admit it, but Shirou got this for me when I was having trouble sleeping. I find it brings me comfort, so you may have it for the time being.

Sakura stared into the lion’s black glossy eyes, which responded with her reflection. Though small, she could see how many tears had ravaged her face and at least three new bruises from where Shinji had attacked her.

And yet, the charm of the lion’s crafting and appearance left her mind at ease. Squishing it produced a squeaky sound. Sakura felt some comfort as she hugged it tightly.

“Now,” Saber had settled again. “What do you mean it was your fault?”

“I...he was trying to be nice to me. I don’t know why, but when we got on the subject of our futures, he snapped. And I know it was I who caused him to.”

Saber thought hard about this. “It doesn’t sound to me like you’re guilty of anything. Your brother has a short temper, does he not?”

Sakura’s purple hair drooped as her head nodded slightly. “He does, but the words he was saying to me...I don’t know what it is that keeps offending him...”

“Enough of that.” Now Saber was the one whose hands rested on Sakura’s shoulders. “I know you Sakura. Your inner strength is far greater than you believe it so. Whatever Shinji did to you was barbaric, yet you do not wish him blood. I find that very admirable, just like-!”

“Just like what?”

“Pardon; just like someone I used to know. Your care for others is remarkable, never lose that Sakura.”

She said nothing.

“Now,” Saber rose yet again, “is there anything else I can do for you?”

“Um, no, but...oh goodness!”

“?”

“Who will prepare lunch now?”

“I don’t want to force you to cook in your condition.” Saber paused. “Shall we order something? I will admit I prefer your cooking, but...”

Silence for a moment.

“No.”

“What?”

Weak but determined, Sakura stood up. “I’ll still cook...even if senpai can’t make it, I want to be sure you are happy Saber.”

The secret king before her nodded. “Very well then, as long as I can assist you.”

“Of course!”

With that, they made way for the kitchen.

————————————————————————————————————————--------------------------------------------------------------------

“Thank you for the meal!”

Through cooperation, both women had been able to make lunch without much trouble. Sakura’s injuries had slowed her down, but still she worked with diligence. As they settled down, Saber struck up a conversation.

“Sakura.”

“Hm?”

“You were adopted, correct?”

Sakura’s gaze shifted down towards her food. “Yes.”

“Do you remember your original family?”

She twirled her ribbon at this. “I...only a very little.”

Saber stopped herself. “I’m sorry. I was just trying to understand your situation better.”

“No, it’s fine.” Sakura said in-between bites. “It’s not all bad. I have my own room, and... a teddy bear I really love...uh…”

“But you prefer your time spent here, don’t you?”

She looked up. “Yes, definitely.”

“You know,” Saber said as she pinched a piece of salmon with her chopsticks, “I never asked how you and Shirou met. Have you been friends since childhood?”

“Not exactly.” Sakura explained as she poured some sauce onto her rice. “Almost two years ago now, senpai broke his arm and was stuck at home doing everything by himself. I...uh, saw an opportunity to befriend him and did just that.”

“Ah. And what have you learned since then?”

“Lots of things! Senpai taught me how to cook, clean, fold laundry, and-” She paused to see that Saber was smiling. “What is it?”

“Nothing.” She replied before sipping her tea, “just that you remind me of an old acquaintance of Kiritsugu’s.”

“Oh?”  
“She was like you, didn’t know how to live life happily until she became Kiritsugu’s wife. I worked with her quite extensively during one of our...business ventures. Your spirit is as hers was.”

“I, um, thank you.”

“You are welcome.”

There was a bit of silence after this. By now, 1:56 pm, the rain had been joined by some fierce winds that rocked the trees around like flags.

“Now I need to know.” Sakura suddenly broke the quiet air.

“Hm?” Saber said with a mouthful.

“I need to know how you met Kiritsugu. It’s only fair since I told you how senpai and I got togeth- I mean became friends.”

“Oh, my apologies.” Saber thought for a moment before continuing. “Kiritsugu was someone I had known from our many business ventures around a decade ago. Believe it or not, we at first were like oil and water.”

“Really?”

“Yes, so much that I spent more time with his wife. He and I had some...ideological differences.”

She paused to notice that Sakura looked utterly fascinated and urged her to go on.

“I can’t go into detail, but we later found that our styles complimented each other and were quite successful in our main goals. Until…”

“Until what? What happened?”

“Forgive me, a bad memory is coming up and I’d rather not discuss it.” Saber raised her hand to indicate that her story was over.

“Oh, I understand.” Sakura glanced out the window just as lightning struck the ground near the shed. When she turned back, she noticed that Saber’s plate was completely empty. “Did you enjoy our meal?”

“Yes, yes! But I don’t want to take credit, I myself have never been one for preparing dishes. You, Sakura, have outdone yourself again. And…” Saber rose and headed to the kitchen to reveal a dish she had hidden in one of the drawers “I put this aside for Shirou when he comes home, so that he may enjoy it as well.”  
As she predicted, Sakura was delighted at this surprise. “Thank you so much Saber.”

“My pleasure. Would you like me to clean up while you go rest?”

“No, I’ll help. If senpai did work with one broken arm, I can get by on a few bruises.”

“That’s the spirit.”

————————————————————————————————————————

She put the last dish back in the cupboard just as thunder roared in the distance. At last the kitchen was clean once more. In spite of what had happened earlier, Sakura was feeling confidence in herself again. 

“Well, that’s all of it.” Saber said as she dried her hands. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

“No, thank you.” Sakura shook her head. “I think now may be a good time for me to rest though.”

“Very well. I’ll be in my room reading if you need me.” Saber left the living room, closing the door gently.

The Matou girl sighed. This day was turning into something else. She stroked her ribbon for a few moments before entering the hallway. Just as she turned to the direction of her room, the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it!”

“It might be Shirou!” Saber yelled.

With those words, Sakura’s heart began racing. He would finally be home, to comfort and make her happy with his warm smile. He would eat her cooking and tell her how great it was, then share a story about his experience downtown today. And then Fujimara would come too and they’d have another wonderful dinner together. The light shone at the end of her tunnel once more.

She hurriedly opened the door. “Welcome home, senp-”

A hand grabbed her by the base of her neck and yanked her towards him. The face that greeted her was not that of Shirou Emiya’s. 

It was Shinji. Again.

“What were you going to call me just now, Sakura?”

She froze in fear and stammered. “I-I-I-I...um…”

Still angry from this morning, Shinji raised a fist. “You…!”

Sakura winced and braced herself for his strike.

“STOP!”  
Both of them paused to see who had interrupted them. Saber was standing not too far down the hallway, her emerald eyes glowing with determination.

“Eh? Who are you?” Shinji was legitimately surprised. His fist was just inches from Sakura’s face, who was still in a state of shock.

“That’s not important right now.” Saber began walking closer towards them. “You are Shinji Matou, correct? What business do you have here?”

Shinji laughed. “So my popularity extends to Emiya’s friends too eh? Wonderful!” He threw Sakura to the floor, who lay there still weak from their previous encounter. She coughed as he stepped over her towards Saber. “I’m here to take my sister back, and to have a word or two with Emiya.”

Saber glared him eye-to-eye. Even though he was taller, her presence was beginning to instill fear in him. “Shirou is not here at the moment, and it is not your place to forcefully take Sakura home...especially not with those barbaric methods.”

Shinji’s hand curled into a fist. “How dare you! I am her brother, and as far as I’m aware you’re a nameless freeloader who hangs around Emiya’s place like everyone else! You all leech off of him like a pack of rats!”

“And who are you to judge? You, who beats your sister even though she loves you. You, who flaunts your wealth and picks on the weak like a vulture. The very air you give off is repugnant.”

Shinji examined her a little closer, then widened his eyes and broke into even greater laughter. “Oh, it’s you! You’re his Servant! The one who beat Rider the other night! Emiya’s so weak in magic you can’t even enter spirit form, can you? Some Saber you are!”

He swung his hand down to slap her, only for her to catch his arm with surprising force. She inched closer, to the point where she could have bit him if so desired.

“This is your only warning. Leave this place now, before I contact the authorities and have them charge you with home invasion and assault.”

Shinji’s smile was gone, replaced by a look of defeated frustration. “Y-you!..”

He took his arm back and turned to leave. Sakura had just gotten back on her knees as Shinji walked towards her.

“THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU WENCH!”

He kicked her back down, but before he could do anything else a wisp of wind appeared across his chest. Saber had drawn her sword and was holding it near his heart from behind.

“Do not touch her again. Leave, or have your life taken by me as I did Rider’s in this accursed war.” She said very sternly, with a hint of anger.

“Y-you bitch! You’re no Heroic Spirit!”

“No, I am a Servant performing my duty.”

With that she withdrew her sword from him, instead keeping it pointed behind his back. They walked all the way to the exterior gate as the rain beat down on them mercilessly. No words were said as Shinji turned back to Saber with nothing but hatred to show. He had been beaten, and would not take this lightly. Saber kept watching until he was down the road and out of sight. Hiding her sword again, she turned and ran back towards Sakura.

“Sakura, are you alright?”

Sakura struggled to get up once more.

“Let me help you.” Saber took one of her arms over the shoulder and brought her up. “Did he strike you anywhere serious?”

She shook her head, but clutching her stomach betrayed this.

“Don’t speak. I’ll bring you back to your bed and stay with you.”

This time she nodded, and together they made it back to Sakura’s room as the rain soaked the house relentlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is very much inspired by the scene in Heaven's Feel when Shinji shows up at the Emiya residence, being watched by True Assassin. I suppose I just wanted to show how unlucky Sakura is, and that I wish her friendship with Saber was fleshed out more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hard day for Sakura, and there's only so much hardship that a person can take. Things hit the boiling point now.

She had never felt so useless in her life. In one day Sakura had endured two beatings and rape from her supposed brother. Now she lay in bed once again, broken and wondering why God permitted her to suffer as much as she did.

In the chair next to her was Saber, reading a book in almost complete silence. At this point, Sakura realized she had forgotten something important.

“Um...Saber?” She said weakly.

The warrior glanced up from her book. “Yes?”

“Thank you...for...defending me…” The Matou girl had pulled the covers up over her lower face to hide her expression, and she was looking opposite to Saber’s direction.

Saber lowered her book. “You’re welcome Sakura. May I ask how are you feeling now?”

“I’m...I’m okay….” Sakura made a vain attempt to get up, only for Saber to gently push her down.

“Please Sakura, allow yourself this moment to rest. The house will survive without you for a few hours.”  
  
Sakura didn’t want to accept this. She resented her lack of strength, and continually helping at Emiya’s place had made her feel useful and talented. To have both friend and foe tell her to stay down felt demoralizing. But her body’s condition basically confirmed that she would need to stay put for the time being.

Just as Saber resumed reading, both heard the front door open. Knowing what it meant, she quickly ran out to meet the new arrival. Sakura wished she could have as well. Moments later, Ms. Fujimara entered her room with Saber following behind.

“Sakura! You poor girl, bedridden like this! What happened to you today?”

Sakura did not respond and only sank into the covers. She wanted Shirou, but Fujimara did not catch on. She walked over and felt her forehead.

“Hm, a bit warm I see. Has she changed from earlier, Saber?”

“Amazingly, it seems to have gone down from earlier. She’s a strong woman.”

Fujimara smiled at the girl in bed. “That’s our Sakura.”

“...”

“Oh! I have good news!” Fujimara quickly ran out and came back, almost hitting Saber in the process. When she returned she was holding several bags of prepackaged food. “I felt good today since I got paid, so I bought us a feast for tonight!” Her demeanour was overly-positive for what had been a gloomy day.

Sakura hid her disappointment at being totally unable to cook for this evening’s supper. “That’s good…”

“Now then!” Fujimara remarked. “I want you to stay here and rest up well, Sakura! You need to be ready for Shirou when he comes home!”

“Mmm.”

With that, Fujimara took her bags and left, energetic as ever. Saber gave Sakura a nod before closing the door. 

It was just past 3:00pm now and the rain was still enjoying its time battering the Emiya residence. Sakura turned on her side, crying from her injuries and prayed that the rest of her day would go better. 

————————————————————————————————————————

She awoke in a cold sweat, holding her hand across her chest to control her breathing. Sakura had just had a nightmare about a black void and a woman in a blood-soaked dress. 

“...that’s all it was...it was just a dream...a dream…a dream and nothing else...”

Slowly she glanced at the clock again. 5:26 pm. Shirou _had_ to be home by now. Sakura attempted to exit her bed, resisting the pain from her injuries sustained earlier today. Shambling out of her room towards the living area. Voices could be heard, but she did not want to burst in and make herself look foolish. Pressing her ear against the door, she listened in on the conversation between...Saber and Fujimara. Her heart sank but she remained there anyway, for what she heard was interesting.

“So you are Sakura’s club advisor?”

“Yup!”

“Do you practice archery as well?”

“Not really, but I _am_ a black belt in kendo and one of the best in all of Fuyuki!” A stomp indicated to Sakura that Fujimara had stood and posed. Always showing off, she was.

“I’m well aware, Shirou has informed me of how many times you’ve put him in his place.” Saber replied calmly. 

  
“Oh that Shirou! He’s just jealous that his teacher’s better than him!” Fujimara paused for a moment. “And yet, he’s never given up.”

“Hm?”

“Oh sorry, I was just thinking about his childhood again.”

“Ah,' 'Saber poured herself some tea, “I truly wish Kiritsugu had...invited me to meet Shirou back when he was younger.” 

“Heh, did he ever tell you about the night he met Sakura?”

Sakura’s interest perked up as much as Saber’s did. “Sakura has given me her account, but I’ve never heard it from anyone else.”

Fujimara sat back down. “Well Shirou, being the klutz he is, had broken his arm at work and was unable to do much. Couldn’t come to school, couldn’t work, and barely managed around the house. Like his father, he always told me he was fine when it clearly wasn’t true.”

“Mm, he can be quite stubborn.”

“Yeah, but imagine my shock when I walked in one day and found this little girl sitting with him in here! I thought he had brought her there against her will, but it turns out she had come on her own.”

“Without anybody’s asking or approval?”

“Yes! Sakura won’t admit it, but when her mind’s set on something she’ll do anything necessary to achieve it.”

Sakura twirled her ribbon in embarrassment, despite being out of sight.

“Am I correct in assuming she’s been coming here non-stop since that day?” Saber puzzled.

Fujimara laughed. “You’re right! There hasn’t been a single day since then that she’s not been here helping Shirou out! I think she’s almost forgotten about her real family.”

_“Real” family...my “real” family…_ Somehow, Sakura felt offended by that comment. She was almost ready to burst in and defend herself before Fujimara continued.

“Yep, she’s been a reeeeal help in this house. Her cooking and cleaning have far outshined Shirou’s, and I heard her marks shot up once he started helping her with homework.” She leaned closer to Saber. “Can I tell you something, just between you and me Saber?”

“What is it?”

“I think I know the real reason Sakura keeps coming here.”

“The _real_ reason?”

“Mmhm!”

“And what would that be?”

“Isn’t it obvious? Sakura is in love with Shirou!” Fujimara bellowed. Saber thought for a moment before perking up and realizing that she was right. 

“Are you certain of that?” she asked for clarification, her voice lower than usual.

“You learn a lot of things as a teacher, and I sure as hell know how to spot a high school crush. She’s been head-over-heels for him for years, and he’s too oblivious to realize it! It’s so adorable!”

“Do you see them getting together at all?”

“I think…” Fujimara thought for a moment, “...it’s only a matter of time. If Shirou doesn’t realize it soon, Sakura’s bound to make a move. And really, I say she should. They already spend so much time together I don’t see why it hasn’t happened already, honestly.”

Saber was quiet and pensive. “That would be...interesting to see.”  
  
“Yep! I just hope Shirou says yes when she does approach him. Can you imagine how heartbroken Sakura would be if he turned her down?”

“I would hate to see that. They both deserve happiness.”  
  
“Mmhm!” Fujimara was about to add something else when she heard the phone ringing outside the room...and right next to where Sakura had been listening in. “I’ll get it! It’s probably our man anyway.” She stepped out and answered the call. “Hello Shirou! We were just talking about you, you sly devil!...Oh don’t you worry about that! Are you close to home yet? I’m starving and I don’t wanna wait any longerrrr...oh...transit broke down, huh? You’re sure we can eat without you?...okay, but don’t complain that you missed out on something good!..Yes I swear I won’t rub it in your...okay, okay...goodbye!”

With that, Fujimara heartily hung up the phone and started back into the kitchen, brimming with anticipation for dinner. She had no idea that Sakura had just ran away from that spot, after learning that someone knew how much she loved Shirou. 5:42pm and thunder still roared for attention outside.

————————————————————————————————————————

She could not fall back asleep, for too much had happened in one day to allow her so. Breakfast, the encounters with her brother, her conversations with Saber, Shirou’s absence, her dream...she never believed she possessed anything better than poor luck, but this made whatever hope she had left seem pointless. Tossing and turning, she tried humming to herself for consolation, but stopped out of fear someone would hear it. She ran her hands across her bruised, bandaged skin. Though nothing grave, Sakura felt as though Shinji had ruined more than her body. She refused to wish true illness on him, but a growing part in the back of her mind wanted to see him punished.

At 6:07pm there was a knock at her door. It was Fujimara. “Sakuraaa! I have some good news and some bad news. Which would you like to hear first?”

Without turning to face her, she replied “Bad news.”

“Hm, starting off low are we? Well Shirou called and said the public transit’s down because of the weather, so he’s staying overnight in hopes they get it fixed tomorrow.”

Sakura hugged her pillow, wishing it was Shirou instead.

“But the good news is that means we get to have a ladies’ night! Isn’t that exciting?” Fujimara beamed. Despite her rapidly approaching 25, she had no signs of losing her youthful energy.

“Mmhm.”

“We’re eating in twenty minutes. I’ll come get you when we’re ready.” Fujimara smiled, then left the room again.

Now Sakura was angry. This is Shirou’s home, and they were going to enjoy a meal without him? Maybe Shinji was right. Maybe they _were_ all a bunch of freeloaders. She weakly pounded her fist against the mattress. She wished she had the power to change her fate and make something good come out of this day.

Deciding that sleep was fruitless now, she rose up and snatched a book off her dresser. It was a novel Shirou had let her borrow, about a soldier who was the last of his squadron and struggled to get along without any of them. She had always felt comfort in reading on a rainy day, finding herself absorbed in the book’s words despite endless noise outside. Sakura was a good reader and managed to finish two chapters before Fujimara came banging on her door and told her to come for dinner. Her brief enjoyment disappeared again as she was reminded that they were eating take-out. Shinji always got it as he had no cooking skills whatsoever, and was part of the reason Sakura grew to dislike it and began cooking her own meals. Still she rose out of bed, slipped on some socks, and made her way to the living room.

Lightning flashed every vigilantly outside, causing her shadow to dance across the walls. She ignored it as she reached the kitchen. Her body was feeling slightly improved, enough that she had an easier time walking. Slowly she revealed herself to the other women present. 

“Sakura!” Saber looked pleased to see her. “Was your rest satisfactory?”

“It was fine.” She lacked the mood for conversation, but knew that poor manners would easily be noticed in this house. She sat at the head of the table and surveyed tonight’s menu. Fried chicken, rice with pork, beans, miso soup, and egg noodles for good measure. Hearty, but not her cooking. Yet she had not consumed anything for several hours and was in need of nourishment, so she ate. 

Fujimara began a conversation. “So, since it’s ladies’ night, shall we talk about the men in our lives?”

“We could start,” Saber took a sip, “with Shirou.”

“I don’t want to talk about him.”

Both Saber and Fujimara stopped and glared towards the center of the table. Those words had indeed just exited from Sakura’s mouth. 

“Sakura, are you feeling okay? Maybe you should go back to bed.” Fujimara asked.

“I’m fine. I just want to talk about something else for a change.” She replied without eye contact.

“Oooookay, well, you should see this week’s test scores! Average 82, can you believe that? Normally everybody performs below 63 except for Tohsaka, yet this week they _all_ had their thinking caps on!”

Sakura sighed at Fujimara’s seeming obliviousness. Couldn’t she tell how distraught she was?

“Perhaps they are finally taking your teaching to heart.” Saber replied. “I wish I could have some lessons from you Ms. Fujimara, my English has grown rough over the years.”  
  
“Oh Saber my dear, I’d be happy to teach you at any time.” Fujimara replied in perfect English, to which Sakura ignored.

“I’d very much appreciate that.” Now Saber chimed in as well, and Sakura felt her hand tightening around the chopsticks her fingers were grasping. Every little thing agitated her further. Why?

“Haha! Sakura, will you take my English class next year?”

“...no.”

“No? Aw, that’s a shame. We’ve gotten so close over the past year, I thought for sure you’d-”

“No.”

“?”

Sakura suddenly rose with the force of a tidal wave. Her peers froze in shock. “I can’t take this! I WON’T!” Screaming like a child, she ran out of the room and back towards hers. Slamming the door, she began weakly punching her pillows. “It’s not fair! Why me! Why is it always me! Why does no one care about me?! WHY?!”

“SAKURA!”

She turned and saw Saber, having opened the door and now standing with the same heroic stance she always had.

“You! You always take him away from me! He’s supposed to be mine, but then you came along!” Sakura threw a pillow at Saber, who easily blocked it. The pillow fell to the floor with a soft thud.

Saber remained calm as she approached the enraged girl. “Sakura...I don’t know what’s going on, but you need to calm down. Listen to my voice, we’ll talk this through.”

“No! No no no!” Sakura didn’t even know what she was saying now, as her melting pot of emotions had taken over. “You and Fujimara always distract him from me!”

“Sakura, listen to-”

“I WILL NOT!” She yelled back, throwing the other pillow at Saber. This time she caught it and held it in her arm. Sakura paused at how calmly she had done this.

Saber took the opportunity to get closer. “Sakura...?”

“G...get away from me!” She snapped and ran past her, out the doorway to the backyard.

Swiftly Saber pursued. “Sakura, don’t leave the house! Let me help you!”

“NO! I’m...I’m not listening to your lies! I want Shirou! Shirou will fix this!”

Saber’s face tightened. “So it _is_ about him?”

Now exposed to the elements, the rainfall unleashed its full might on Sakura’s body. The wind blew her hair with such force, and Saber could not tell how many raindrops on her face were actually tears.

“Why isn’t he here? Why am I cursed to be away from him like this?!” She yelled. 

“Listen to me, Sakura.” Saber said as she slowly approached the furious junior. “Think about how you are acting now. The anger, the yelling, the pillow-throwing...do you think Shirou would be happy to see you acting like this?”

“I...he…” Sakura’s breaths slowed down as she processed her friend’s words. Saber was right: Shirou wouldn’t approve of _any_ of this. He once told her that she’d get a severe talking-to if she ever behaved badly. Imagining him standing before her, berating her actions was horrifying. “I...I wouldn’t want him to see me acting like this…”

“Exactly.” Saber was within arm’s reach now. “But Sakura, you’re overlooking something.”

Sakura looked puzzled.

“I’ve not lost my temper with you.”

Sakura was taken by surprise as Saber gave her a hug, which she soon embraced. They stood there quietly for a moment, even as thunder roared in apparent disapproval.

“I’m sorry.” Sakura said quietly after they had separated.

“I know you are.” Saber replied. “But before we talk further, I suggest we go back inside. I’ll brew you some tea.”

Sakura nodded as she fruitlessly wiped her tears. What had she done?

The two headed back inside only to be greeted by Fujimara. “Sakura! What on earth was-?!”

“Please restrain yourself, Ms. Fujimara,” Saber quietly interrupted, “until Sakura is ready to talk for herself.”

Fujimara put her hands on her hips in disapproval, but said nothing as the others continued past her into the kitchen. Sakura only felt more embarrassed at having flipped out in front of her dojo master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this whole story has been making sense >.< it really is just something I wrote as things came to me. Next chapter is the last!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, Sakura's day has come to an end. But now she has to confront Shirou over her actions, which will be the biggest challenge of all for her.

“Now” Saber said as she poured tea into a cup, “talk to me Sakura.”

Sakura, who was wrapped in a towel so she wouldn’t catch a cold, was still embarrassed but slowly found her words. “Well...today was...a really bad day.”

Now seated and having taken a sip, Saber replied “Of course. We all have bad days, I can recall many myself.”

“Yes, well...most of mine are bad. It’s uncommon for me to have a good day and sleep well.”

“Is this about your brother’s actions today?”  
  


“More than that. I guess some words have just been stirring around in my head a lot…”  
  


“Mm, anything else troubling you?”

“Well I do feel bad that we’re all staying in Senpai’s home without him, even though I know he wanted me specifically stay for my...safety.” Sakura paused and thought about the nightmare she’d had earlier with the pale version of herself, but decided to withhold that. “But that’s all.”

Saber thought to herself for a moment as Sakura blew on her tea to cool it. No good if her tongue was to get burnt. 

“Sakura, would you say you have an attachment to Shirou?”

“Attachment? Well I...I have been coming here for a long time…”

“Like clockwork?”  
  


“Um...you could say that.”

“I could.” A sip of her tea. “How much time do you spend at your home compared to Shirou’s?”  
  


This Sakura could answer honestly. “A mere third.”

Saber placed a finger over her chin and thought to herself, as Sakura wondered if she was going to admonished by her friend’s Servant. 

After several moments of nothing but rain pattering against the roof, Saber spoke again. “I believe I have figured it out.”

“Figured what out?” Sakura replied with genuine curiosity.

“You have a routine Sakura. A very strict one that you adhere to daily. I may not have been here very long, but I’ve learned a lot in that short time. You are at your happiest when things are running smoothly, without delay of any kind.”

Sakura quietly sipped her tea without saying anything.

“And today,” Saber continued without pause, “has been anything but routine. Shirou has been away, you went out by yourself and encountered your brother twice, you were injured, you couldn’t prepare dinner, and now you’ll be staying in Shirou’s home overnight without Shirou himself present. Am I correct?”  
  
She glanced away, her hair seeming to form a wall with which she could hide herself behind. “Yes...”, she said very softly.

Saber rested her cup on the table. “Let me tell you a story. Back when I worked with Kiritsugu overseas, he had a day not too far from yours.”

“Hm?”

“His morning coffee was cold, he was late for work, his wife came home late, and there was an accident in the city that delayed his return home.”

“How did he react to all of that?”

Sakura noticed a very small smile form on Saber’s lips. “Poorly. But I remember at the end of the day, he went to sleep like any other. When I asked him if he was alright, he just replied ‘Sometimes things don’t go our way, and we have to live with that.’”

Now it was Sakura’s turn to place a finger over her chin in thought.

“I’m not sure how much that’d help you, because I get the feeling there is still context I lack. I know there are secrets you keep to yourself and me to my own.”

“No, I think I see your point.” Sakura replied before taking a sip.

“That’s good to hear.”

“Um, Saber?”  
  


“Hm?”

“Could you...please not tell senpai what I did tonight?”  
  


“Yes and no.”

“What?”

“It is not my place to tell him Sakura, but rather yours.”

“M-mine?” Sakura stammered.

“Mistakes only truly occur when we do not take responsibility for them, and so we must learn from the experience to ensure it does not happen again. Sakura, you must tell Shirou about tonight’s outburst and promise to make it up to him.”

Silence in the room. Taiga could be heard singing to herself in the shower down the hall, and the rain pattered as if it wished to offer an opinion for the conversation, but there were no other sounds to be heard.

“Sakura?” Saber asked after a few moments. “Do you understand?”

“Yes...yes I do.” Sakura nodded respectfully. “Thank you Saber, for being so understanding and helpful.”

“It is my duty and my vow. Now I suggest you try to get some sleep. Tomorrow is a new day, and you will be able to decide for yourself if it is a good or bad one.”

“Right!” Sakura rose to leave, but her reaching for the now-empty cups was stopped by her friend.

“Let me worry about these. Rest Sakura.”

“O-okay. Good night.” She felt awkward leaving dishes on the table, but Saber was insistent. So Sakura left the kitchen, making her way back to her room.

Sitting on her bed, Sakura looked out at the window. It was soaking wet from the non-stop rain, but somehow the moon had managed to eke its way out through the storm clouds. She twirled her ribbon in thought, but couldn’t find any thoughts to muster. The clock read 9:49 pm. Sakura sighed to herself before tucking into bed and hoping that the following day would be better than this one.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Good morning, Sakura.”

She opened her eyes to see a ginger-haired boy standing over her in bed.

“Sen...pai…?”

“You must’ve had a rough day yesterday. It’s past 11’clock now.”

“Huh?” Sakura’s head rose from the pillow to check her clock: 11:46 am. She had never slept in this long before. “Oh my gosh! I have to make breakfast for Saber!”

The boy chuckled to himself. “I already did that.”

Sakura paused, then took a deep breath to compose yourself. “When did you get home Senpai?”

Shirou brushed a hand through his autumn hair. “Late last night, around 10:30 or so? They were able to get the bus working again so I hopped on when I had the chance.”

Sakura listened quietly.

“Saber greeted me when I returned and helped me put my things away. I wanted to come see you, but she told me you were already asleep. I didn’t want to wake you, so I figured I’d just wait until the morning.”

“Uh-huh…”

Shirou placed a finger over his chin in wonder. “She also mentioned you had something of a rough day yesterday? I tried getting more details, but she insisted you tell me instead.”

“Oh...right..”

“But first, you need some food. Come on, I saved a plate for you from breakfast.”

“O-okay, I’ll be out soon.”

With that Shirou smiled at her and took his leave. Sakura patted her cheeks that had been attempting to blush in his presence. She rose out of bed, got dressed, and made her way to the kitchen. She made sure there was nothing on the floor to bump into this time as well.

Opening the door, she saw Shirou washing some dishes while Saber watched the news. Taiga was nowhere to be seen.

“Senpai?”

“Oh hey Sakura. Have a seat, I’ll get your plate for you.”

“Um, where’s Ms. Fujimara?”

“Fuji-nee had things to do today.” Shirou sighed. “She didn’t even thank me for making her breakfast...”

At this Sakura smiled a bit: things was already off to a better start than yesterday. She seated herself at the table. 

Saber turned to her, and flashed her a confident smile. No words escaped her mouth, but Sakura knew Saber was saying “You can do it.”

“Alright, food’s on.” Shirou brought over a full plate for Sakura and sat across from her. He watched as she thanked him for the meal, but took confusion at her lowering her chopsticks before taking anything. “Sakura? Is something wrong?”

“N-no...I…”

  
  
“The food must be cold. Here, I’ll heat it up again.”

“No, no! I...I need to talk to you first.”

Shirou’s puzzlement grew further. “Talk about what?”

  
  
Sakura let out a heavy sigh as she shifted her eyes toward Saber, who was silently watching her now. “I...need to apologize to you, senpai.”

“Apologize?” Shirou scratched his auburn hair. “For what?”

“Yesterday, while you were out, I made a fool of myself. I made brash decisions and acted like a child.”

  
  
Shirou nodded but said nothing.

“And I...Saber helped me through them, but I still left a poor impression of myself on this household. You’ve done so much for me, and I just…” She stopped at the sight of Shirou raising his hand.

“You’re apologizing for having a bad day? Is that it?”

“Um..y-yes…”

Shirou laughed lightly. “Sakura, we all have bad days. They’re part of how we grow and learn, how we feel emotions and work through them.”

The girl was taken aback. Shirou was...laughing?

“Let me ask you something: did you do anything wrong? Did anyone get hurt? Did you break anything?”  
  


“No, nothing like that happened. But I...I threw a tantrum! I made myself look silly in front of Ms. Fujimara! Isn’t that something to be regretful of?” Sakura said before realizing her voice had been raised, causing her to kneel further on the cushion.

“It is, but I don’t think you should dwell on it Sakura. It happens to everyone.” Shirou chuckled to himself. “I know Dad had a few days where he’d yell and curse at the sun about nothing in particular.”  
  


“Really? Your father was like this too?”  
  


“Oh for sure, he and Fuji-nee got really angry sometimes, especially during the summer. But back to my point…”

Sakura put a finger over her chin in child-like curiosity.

“The fact that you feel so sorry about yesterday, Sakura, and how that might affect me and everyone else...that’s what really matters here.” He smiled brightly.

“So...so you’re not mad?”

  
  
“Mad? Why would I be mad? You’ve apologized to me, and that’s all that needs to be done. Now let me reheat your breakfast for you.” Shirou clapped and seized Sakura’s plate, rising to put it in his microwave.

Sakura was stunned for a few moments, before the voice next to her finally spoke. “You did well Sakura.”  
  
“I did…”

“Shirou is a deep thinker, but he’s also a simple one. It confuses me too, but he put it well: you just had a bad day. We all do. But that’s completely behind us now, and today has freshly begun with your destiny to carve.”

“...”  
  


“Just be happy Sakura. That’s all Shirou and I ask.”

Sakura felt herself lost in thought for a few more moments, but then realized they were both right. All of yesterday was behind her now, and she could make a better experience for herself now. She realized she neglected to mention Shinji’s involvement in yesterday’s affairs, but didn’t want Shirou getting angry with his friend and so chose to forget it.

“Here you go. Now go on and eat Sakura, you must be starving by now.” Shirou returned and handed her a warm plate.

“Thank you senpai. I hope it’s good.”

  
  
“So do I, cause your cooking is really outpacing mine now.” He said half-embarrassingly.

As she ate, Sakura looked around her. Shirou and Saber had now gotten into a conversation about their plans for the day, and from the window sunlight shone into the room. She glanced at the markings on Shirou’s hand, knowing what they meant, but felt reassured that Saber would protect him for her no matter what. 

Today was a new day, and Sakura wanted to make the most of it. 

“Senpai, would you like to go shopping later?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of it. Hope you enjoyed this mess of a story I drummed up, you have my deepest thanks for taking the time to read through this. At the time of this publication on Ao3 Spring Song will be premiering in the next couple of months, and GOD am I looking forward to it. *ahem* I wish you all the best, have a good day.


End file.
